kung fu panda:luna's holloween
by tigergirl123
Summary: this is all before kung fu panda 4:love never dies...as Luna,Tio,Tia,Sasha,Xenon and Damon goes into the woods..and as luna tells a story...will it become real?...will they have to hide to save their lives?...and will Dan get out of a cat fight?...in this holloween spectacular mahahahha...i know its alittle early but i really wanna do it :D
1. Chapter 1:camping

**WELL..I KNOW ITS EARLY BUT I BEEN THINKING AT SCHOOL..AND I WANNA DO THIS :D...SO SIT BACK...AND WATCH THE SCARCENESS BEGIN :D..PLZ REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 1:CAMPING**

***HOLLOWEEN NIGHT***

as luna and Tia and their friends was just coming out of the jade palace dan looked at his daughter..luna a 16 year old golden teenage tigress"luna really give them a scare"then luna smiles"i will"then she turns around not happy anymore murmuring"and im glad you wont be their"then dan yelled"I HERD THAT!"then tigress came to dan"well..this is luna's first time into the woods..telling ghost story's"then dan sighed"i don't know but...i feel like they shouldn't go..like something is telling me not to let them go"he looks at tigress worried then she leans over then dan smiled at her"how about you be my candy for the night"then tigress kicks him and leaves as he hops on one foot"nope im good"then dan start yelling"DAM!"then he sees as kids saw it all and gasp at what he just said"um...hi kids who wants so candy?"then one girl looked at him..she thought he was so handsome"I WANNA BE YOUR CANDY!"then she jumps on him and he starts screaming"TIGRESS...HELP!..A GIRL IS TRYING TO KISS ME!"as dan felt like he was going to cry then he sees someone picking the girl up...it was tigress"who would wanna be your candy..dan?"then the girl bunny looked at her as she was still holding her"I WOULD...HES MY BUTTERSCOTCH CANDY!"then tigress set her down"no...hes mine"then the girl yelled"NO..HES MINE!"then tigress looked at her"look little girl...i don't know whats your problem but hes mine"then the girl bunny looked at her"im not little this is just my costume"then as she unzipped it it was a orange tigress about tigress age"now...HES MINE!"then tigress growled"NO HES MINE!"then their head touched as they growled"MINE""MINE!"MINE!"MINE"then the tigress named Mindy growled as tigress yelled"what are you looking at?"then Mindy looked at her"no what are you looking at?!"then tigress forehead pressed hard ageist hers"i don't know but its sure it ugly"then dan sighed"can you girls plz stop?"then they looked at him and yelled"NO!"

* * *

as luna and the rest went away from the valley of peace..2 hours later they find a dark scary woods it looked like the trees were burned in the fire..and it was so dark not even a flashlight could shine in their..as they went in they didn't know that this was a cursed woods.

**WELL IT LOOKS LIKE DAN HAS A PROBLEM RIGHT NOW...AND LUNA AND THE REST ARE IN A CURSED WOODS! :o...WILL THEY KNOW?...FIND OUT**


	2. Chapter 2:the scary story

**WELL...NOW THAT LUNA AND TIA AND THEIR FRIENDS ARE NOW IN THE CURSED WOODS WILL THEY KNOW WHAT ITS CALLED?..AND WILL THEY GET OUT?PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2:THE SCARY STORY**

as luna and the rest finds a cabin they thought it was abandon as they went in it was was so cool..it had a hot tub,

a t.v,a soft couch...and a fireplace...as they set their stuff down Tia was the first to get hungry

"hay guys ima go cook some food"as she walks into the kitchen

then the rest looks around and then Tio tripped on something,

"ow"as they went to see whats wrong they saw Tio fell on a book

as luna picks it up it was all dusty as she blows off the dust then she sees the title and it was hard to see what it was"the..story..of the killer tiger"then only at the

woods was that it was lighting and thundering but no rain..as luna called out too her friends..she knew this was the story she need to tell...

as they all sat down at the fireplace they looked at her with a book then Sasha came over too her"hay luna whats that?"then luna looks at her

"its a book called the story of the killer tiger"it starts thundering and lighting,then Tia came in with dumplings and tofu and noodles and monkey's almond cookies,

as luna starts reading, everything was quite"the story of the killer tiger.."then she opens it and she finds something written in blood"do not read it..your life will be at

stake"then they all was puzzled..and luna ignored it and flipped the page and starts reading it.

_THE STORY OF THE KILLER TIGER_

_ONE TIME AGO THERE WAS A GROUP OF TEENAGE KUNG FU MASTERS,_

_AS THEY SEE A CABIN IN THE WOODS THEY WAS GOING IN,_

_BUT THEN WHEN THEY SAW A OLD WOLF COMING OUT_

_HE SCREAMED"DON'T GO IN..YOUR LIVES ARE AT STAKE!"_

_THEN A TEENAGE LION NAMED JAKE PUSHED HIM_

_"OUT OF THE WAY OLD WOLF...WE ARE KUNG FU MASTERS...WE CAN HANDLE OUR SELVES"_

_THEN THE OLD WOLF PULLED HIS VEST"NO..NO..DON'T GO IN..NOT EVEN KUNG FU CANT STOP THIS MONSTER!"_

_THEN JAKE PUSHES THE OLD WOLF TO THE GROUND, AND JAKE SMILES_

_THEN THE OLD WOLF LOOKED AT THEM"I WARNED YOU"THEN HE RAN OUT OF THE WOODS_

_AS THE TEENAGERS WAS GOING INTO THE CABIN THEY HEAR THE OLD WOLF'S SCREAM"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_AS THE SNOW LEOPARDESS LOOKED AT JAKE SHE LOOKED SCARED"M-MAYBE THE OLD WOLF WAS RIGHT?"_

_THEN JAKE SNORTED"THAT WAS JUST A CRAZED OLD WOLF...NOW LETS GO IN.. .IEYANA"_

_AS IEYANA AND JAKE AND 2 OTHER TIGERS NAMED TIM AND JIM AND A FEMALE BUNNY NAMED GINGER WENT IN THE HOUSE THEY DID NOT KNOW THAT THE_

_WOLF MIGHT BE RIGHT._

_AS THEY WENT IN IT WAS AWESOME..AS TIM AND JIM START WATCHING T.V,IEYANA AND JAKE WAS MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH AS JAKE LOOKED AT HER_

_"SEE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT"AS TIM AND JIM WAS WATCHING TOM AND JERRY ALL OF A SUDDEN THE LIGHTS WENT OUT_

_AS THEY ALL SCREAMED THEN JAKE LOOKED FOR A LIGHT SWITCH AND WHEN HE DID THE LIGHTS WENT BACK ON THEN HE SIGHED_

_"SEE GUYS?...NOTHING TO-"THEN HE SAW A DEAD BODY ON THE COUCH IT'S HEAD WAS ALMOST FALLING OFF AS ITS SPINE STARTS TO SHOW AND BLOOD_

_SQUIRTED OUT IT WAS IEYANA AND THEIR WAS A BLOOD ON THE WALL SAYING"LEAVE OR DIE" AS JAKE AND THE REST WATCHED THEY SEE A FIGURE OUT SIDE THEIR_

_DOOR AS IT WAS STANDING THEIR WITH A GRIN AS JAKE GOT MAD HE WENT OUT THEIR AND WENT ON ALL FOURS AND ATTACKED THE FIGURE..._

_THEN HE TRIED TO KICK THE FIGURE IN THE FACE BUT THE UNKNOWN GRABED HIS LEG AND MADE IT GO UP AS HE TWIST IT AND JAKE START SCREAMING,_

_THEN JAKE TRIED TO PUNCH THE FIGURE BUT THEN THE FIGURE GRABED HIS NECK AND THEN AS JAKE STRUGGLED THEN FIGURE TWIST HIS HEAD_

_AND JAKE FELL TO THE FLOOR AND THE FIGURE DRAGGED IEYANA AND JAKE INTO THE WOODS...AS TIM AND JIM GOT SCARRED THEY RAN OUT OF THE CABIN AND_

_INTO THE WOODS GETTING OUT OF HERE..BUT AS THEY DID THEY WAS BACK AT THE CABIN THEN THEY TRIED AGAIN AND AGAIN..THEN THEY THOUGHT_

_"WE ARE TRAPPED HERE TO DIE!"THEN THEY HEAR SOMETHING CHUCKLING AS THEY LOOKED AROUND AND TIM WENT BEHIND JIM"W-WHOS THEIR?"_

_THEN THEY SAW A SNOW LEOPARD...IT WAS IEYANA..AS THEY SIGHED"OH IEYANA ITS YOU..I THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD?"THEN IEYANA WAS PUSHED BACK AND_

_A FIGURE COMES RIGHT AT THEM...AS GINGER HEARS SCREAMING SHE STARTS GETTING SCARED AND STARTS HIDING BEHIND THE COUCH AS SHE LOOKED UP SHE_

_SAW OUTSIDE THEIR WAS A FIGURE WITH 4 HEAD HANGING ON CHAINS ON THE TOP OF THEIR HEAD AS IT WAS HOLDING THE CHAINS_

_IT WAS JAKE,IEYANA,JIM AND TIM AS GINGER WENT BACK DOWN SHE CRIED"NO"THEN SHE SLOWLY POPS BACK UP _

_AND THE FIGURE LOOKED AT HER..AS HE PICKED HER UP SHE LOOKED AT HIM"W-WHO ARE YOU?"_

_THEN THE FIGURE CAME OUT OF THE DARKNESS...HE HAD CHAINS STABBED IN HIM ALL THE WAY IN HIS BACK, AND HE HAD ONE SIDE ON HIS FACE_

_TORE OFF MAKING HIS TEETH SHOW..AND HIS EYES WAS SO DARK IT GIVE PPL NIGHTMARES..AND HIS TAIL WAS NOTHING BUT A TAIL BONE SPINE..THEN HE SMILED_

_"IM THE KILLER TIGER"THEN OUT IN THE WOODS THEIR WAS A SCREAM..._

_AS THE TEENAGER'S PARENTS START TO GET WORRIED THEY CALLED THEM..BUT THEIR KIDS..NEVER CAME BACK._

_THE END._

everyone's mouth went down and Tia was too scared to eat"Woah...that was so scary" then luna looked at the back"it doesn't say anything else?..well..lets all get some sleep"as they all went to bed little did they know that they just awoken the killer.

**...OMG...THAT WAS SO SCARY!...WILL LUNA AND THE REST GET OUT BEFORE HE COMES?...OR WILL THEY HAVE TO HIDE UNTIL DAYTIME?..FIND OUT**


	3. Chapter 3:cat fight

**WELL...WHILE I GIVE LUNA AND HER FRIENDS GET THEIR "LITTLE SLEEP" LETS GO SEE WHATS BACK AT THE JADE PALACE...WILL DAN BRAKE THIS UP?...OR WILL THIS GO ON TILL THE MORNING PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 3:CAT FIGHT**

as kids start to go home for bed, Mindy and tigress are still fight then Mindy starts eating tigress's butterfingers then tigress growled"DON'T YOU DARE PUT A FINGER ON MY BUTTERFINGERS!"then Mindy start eating one slowly then tigress growled and start tackling her..as Mindy let go of tigress she start yelling"DAN IS MY CANDY...AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T TAKE HIM!"then tigress snarled"DAN IS MY CANDY...AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER!..TAKE HIM...YOU CYCLOPS OF A TIGER!"then they start tackling again and dan hears tigress"TAKE THAT YOU WITCH!"then he hears Mindy"WELL ATLEST IM NOT A UGLY BITCH LIKE YOU!"then he hears tigress"YOU ARE A UGLY BITCH!"then dan got up and sighed and went to get po and shifu and song"master shifu..po..and song i need your help...tigress and this tiger girl named Mindy are fighting over me...plz help me!"then song smiled"hay..it must be a misunderstanding"then she went out and see tigress fighting another tigress"maybe i was wrong"then she went to them"girls...stop fighting!"then Mindy looked at her"WOAH..WHO BROUGHT OUT THE FREAK TRAIN?...A RED PANDA...A UGLY PANDA...AND A STRAIT UP FUGLY SNOW LEOPARD?"then song got mad"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME AND PO?"then Mindy smiled"A...FUGLY...SNOW...LEOPARD AND A UGLY..PANDA!"then song punches her then po and dan sighed.."this is going to be a long night"

**WOW...THAT WAS A WEIRD FIGHT :_...**


	4. Chapter 4:RUN

**WELL...THAT CAT FIGHT WAS...SOMETHIN NOW IS THE BOOK LUNA READ TRUE?..OR WAS IT JUST A STORY?...PLZ REVIEW I THINK THAT THIS IS GETTING SCARY D;**

**CHAPTER 4:RUN**

***12:00 am***

as luna starts to hear voices"leave...or die"as she starts to have a vision...and their was a figure with black smoke following him as it looks like its stretching and the

figure was coming to the cabin...as luna wakes up she sees something shiny showing outside..as she turn on the lights she quickly woke up her friends"guys..guys wake

up i think their is something outside!"then Tia nudge alittle while groaning"luna..stop trying to scare us"then luna roars"IM NOT TRYING TO SCARE YOU GUYS...THEIRS

REALLY SOMETHING OUTSIDE!"then Tia got up and then they both saw a figure outside then Tia start shaking"DAM...plz tell me this is a dream?"then luna shakes her

head"if only that was true" then they woke up the rest and they saw a figure outside as they all backed up to the t.v Tio looked at luna"luna if we die...i-i wanna tell you

that i-"then the figure start clawing the luna was crying then Sasha looked at her"are you crying?"then luna looked at her"no...i just have

dust in my eyes from the book"then she remembered"um guys..i think i know why its here...its because their was a warning

but i didn't listen to it so i flipped the page"then they all looked at her slowly then Tia yelled"YOU WHAT?..LUNA DON'T YOU KNOW A WARNING WHEN

YOU SEE ONE?!"then luna nods"b-but that didn't look important"then Damon looked at her"girl..it was in blood writing!..how could that not

be important..thanks to you..we are all going to die"then the door glass start to brake..and everyone screamed and they start to go upstairs

as they hide in the closet little did they know that it was true..the killer tiger was real!

* * *

as dan starts to get worried that they haven't gotten back he start to go down the stairs and tigress and Mindy looks at him"HAY..where you going?"then dan looks at them mad"IMA GOING TO LOOK FOR OUR DAUGHTER TIGRESS!...SHE HASN'T CAME BACK...AND SINCE YOU 2 KEEP ON FIGHTING YOU DON'T KNOW THAT OUR DAUGHTER MAYBE IN TROUBLE TIGRESS!"then tigress looks at him..he was right...as she walked on all fours going down the stairs following dan to the dark forest as Mindy thought for a second she went with them..then song...then po and shifu and the rest of the five as they all went to search for the missing teens.

* * *

as the killer tiger came up the stairs slowly they saw that their was a tail..but with no fur or skin..just a spine bone..as they tried to calm down

the killer tiger clawed the bed and it broke into 2 and they all gasp but them covered their mouths then the killer tiger went back down stairs..as the teens sighed they

they turned on the closet light and as the turned around they saw 5 headless skeleton body's 2 tiger bodies,1 lion body,1 snow leopard body and a bunny body..as

they remember the story...their was a group of teens and they all died.. those are the teens!..then they came out of the closet and see that the killer tiger was going

back in the woods...as they all sighed they had to get out of here then with out looking they bumped into someone..as they looked up it was the killer tiger..his smile

was so scary it makes your courage go away. as they all gasp as the killer tiger bared his teeth.

**OMG...TIGRESS..DAN AND THE REST OF YOU...WHERE ARE YOU..THEY NEED YOU!...WILL THEY MAKE IT IN TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5:face to face

**OMG...I WAS SO SCARED LAST NIGHT WHILE MAKING TO STORY I THOUGHT THEIR WAS A FIGURE OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE _ _...WILL TIGRESS AND THE REST CONFRONT THIS KILLER?...OR WILL THE KILLER CONFRONT THEM?...PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 5:FACE TO FACE**

as luna and the rest thought this was the end..the tiger killer was just about to kill them until he hears someone"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!"as they all turned

around they see tigress and the rest...and...another tigress!as tigress was just going to kick that killer tiger's butt Mindy pushed her out of the way

"let me do this"then as Mindy was just running on all fours at the killer tiger he comes out of the shadows and she sees what he looks like

he had chains inside his body all the way hanging out of he back and half of his face was ripped off

and you can see what his teeth looks like and his eyes was all black

and he had 4 teen heads in his belt...as Mindy saw it all she screamed and went behind tigress"DAM...SONG YOUR NOT THE FUGLY ONE ANYMORE!"

then the killer tiger looked at them all licking his lips"mmm...ima have a feast tonight"then he grabs Tia and luna they both scream

then when he was about to kill Tia first she yelled"WOAH WOAH WOAH..DON'T EAT ME FIRST..EAT LUNA FIRST SHES REALLY GOOD"

then luna looks at her"NO..NO..NO...DON'T EAT ME YOU WILL HAVE CAVITY!"then the killer tiger looks at Tia

"NO...I WILL MAKE YOUR BREATH STANK FOR A MONTH"then he looks at luna

"NO I WILL MAKE YOUR BREATH STANK FOR A YEAR!"then he nods he was going to eat Tia then she yelled

"WAIT..IF YOU EAT ME...YOUR MOM WILL HATE YOU..FOREVER"then the killer tiger looks a luna

"WELL IF YOU EAT ME..YOU...YOU...UM...*sigh* I GOT NOTHIN"then a the killer tiger starts to open so wide and inside it was like a black hole

as luna was just about to get in..Tia grabs a lamp and swings it right on the killer tiger's eyes...as he screams in pain

as glass was in his eyes the cabin starts shaking then he throws luna down then tigress looked up"WHATS GOING ON?"

then the teens yelled"WE DON'T KNOW"then luna looks up"I THINK I KNOW WHATS GOING ON...THE CABIN IS BRAKING APART

IF WE DON'T GET OUT..WE WILL ALL STAY HERE...FOREVER WITH THAT MANIAC!"then they all start running out

and as Mindy was getting out with the others someone grabed her leg"AHHHHH"it was the killer tiger as them and the cabin

starts sinking like quick sand...then while the killer tiger kills Mindy the others looked as he starts killing her

then as the entire cabin sinks..they was gone...as luna looks at all of them"next time...let just trick or treat at home"she smiled

then they all nod too"lets never talk about this again"then they all yelled as they walked home"AGREED"then they all start laughing

as they was gone out of the woods..out of the ground their was a hand popping out of the dirt laughing..it was killer tiger"MAHAHAHHA"

*then the mist start making words*

HAPPY EARLY HOLLOWEEN EVERYONE ^_^

*then it vanishes*

**WOW...IM SCARED NOW...REMEMBER KIDS...ALWAYS THINK WHERE YOU GO...NAH IM JUST JOKING HAHAHAHA...DON'T THINK JUST GO XD**


End file.
